


Forgive Me

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: Link makes up for his mistake. But Rhett is no stranger to mistakes himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The structure of this typically goes 2 chapters in Rhett POV, then 2 chapters in Link POV, etc, etc. Unless one day it's not. But that's how I've set it out *for now*.

Anger couldn’t begin to describe the depth of what Rhett was feeling. Sure he was angry...he was furious, actually. But subdued, mostly, passive where he needed to be. His mind like a broken compass, the magnetic force of his emotions torn between himself and Link, unknowing where the blame lay for their lack of communication. The thought of it made him groan, embarrassed for himself and the situation he was in. It wasn’t easy, not talking. He laughed quietly at the absurdity of their current relationship, somehow going from blowjobs to...nothing. It almost felt like a break up. Had only they been dating.

  


Rhett shivered at the thought. The clock on the wall of his AP English class seemed to tick louder than his teachers resigned voice, louder than the hushed whispers of the students surrounding him, ticking in rhythm with the thud of his pulse. He reeled himself to be present in the moment, a burning in the back of his head where he knew Link’s eyes were glued to. He itched subconsciously, shifting in his seat. He didn’t know where his sudden sense of pride came from, his need to be right. They hadn’t spoken since, the weekend passing them and pushing them well into the next week. Link was being stupid. Link had invited himself into Rhett’s home, kissed him, and stole away into the night. Link was being stupid. Not Rhett.

  


Maybe Rhett was stupid for fooling himself into believing there could have been more. More than this stupid dance of friends with benefits that needed to be “benefitted” more times in a week than Rhett had lost count of. Surely Link had a grasp on their stupidity. The fact that they were fine with a cock in their mouth but not with the others lips pressed against their own. Some stupid idea about taking it “too far”, like they hadn’t done that already. They might’ve been right to leave feelings out of something that was so good. Now it was just...messy.

  


Rhett tried to reassure himself. Maybe he just fell in love with the Link that fell to his knees at a quiet demand, the Link on the soccer field who became so _sexy_ when he was determined. Not the Link who would blush at Rhett’s soft compliments, not the Link who’d call him brother instead of _baby,_ not the Link clicking his pen anxiously behind him. But of course, he hadn’t forgotten the way this had all started. Tortured with images of Link giving him everything he could have asked for, somehow gaining a reality out of it all. Link’s pen clicked again. Rhett almost turned to scold him, to make him stop, an impulse of friendship, before the clatter of plastic against linoleum showed him Link would learn his lesson. Rhett made eye contact with him briefly, just as to not be the only person who hadn’t turned to look for the source of the sound. Link’s cheeks were flushed as he murmured a quiet apology, and it was almost endearing.

  


Almost.

  


The bell rang just in time for Rhett to move his gaze away before it remained a little too long for comfort, and Link was out of his chair and out of the class quick enough to give Rhett minor whiplash. As students filed out around him he begun to collect himself, noticing a folded piece of paper on his desk that hadn’t been there before. Rhett sighed slowly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what this was.

  


_ Bleachers, lunch? _

  


Nerves swooped in his stomach recognising Link’s handwriting, a sudden bout of unease overwhelming him. _ Okay, this is happening, okay. _

  


“Mr. McLaughlin?” a voice roused him. 

  


He looked up to an empty classroom, his teacher watching him expectantly. 

  


“You better get going unless you want to miss your next class?”. His teacher's voice was weary, unenthusiastic in the way he spoke. Rhett could relate.

  


“Uh, yes, sorry, Sir.” Rhett scrambled his things together quickly, embarrassed by his distractedness.

  


His next class had dragged on, his thoughts on Link, on what he was doing to prepare for this, on whether or not he should even go and do this. He didn’t owe it to Link. 

  


Did he?

  


Soon enough lunch rolled around and Rhett sure as hell took his time getting to their spontaneous meet up, like everything they did regarding each other was suddenly  _ so dramatic _ . Rhett rolled his eyes a little when he saw Link at the bleachers, his head in his hands, undoubtedly disappointed Rhett had not appeared yet. As Rhett approached he cleared his throat, and Link’s head shot up in shock.

  


“Oh!” he gasped, sitting up straight and wiping his nose. His eyes were wet. Rhett’s stomach twisted again.

  


“Cheerleaders are practising over there, bo,” Rhett stated, pointing in the distance. 

  


“Unless you invited me out here for some other reason than to ogle at them?” he smirked, remembering distantly he and Link doing exactly that at one point in the past.

  


Link apparently didn't like this. 

  


“Okay,” he huffed. “Okay. If you're gonna be a jerk, fine.” he moved to stand before Rhett crowded him and made him sit down again. Link exhaled loudly.

  


Rhett crossed his arms where he stood, waiting, watching Link’s thoughts dance across his face.

  


“You're gonna chew your lip off unless you say something, Link.” he commented as Link bit his lip nervously.

  


“I'm sorry,” he said finally, looking up to Rhett helplessly. 

  


Rhett felt himself grow taller above Link’s gaze, felt the weight of their friendship in his hands where Link remained vulnerable.

  


“Oh? Really? Sorry for what?” he pressed, giving Link a stern look. 

  


The smaller of the two shook his head in shame, his eyes darting everywhere but Rhett’s face.

  


“For...kissin’ you. And leaving. And not explainin’ myself. I...shouldn't have done that.”

  


Rhett nodded.

  


“You shouldn't’ve.”

  


The air felt still around them, leaving them in an eerie silence. Not even the birds seemed to be saying anything today.

  


Link swallowed before he continued.

  


“I wasn't thinking straight, I was upset...and I thought.” he paused. Rhett moved to sit beside him now, his offering of encouragement for Link to continue.

  


“Thought you could help me feel better,” he said quickly, his face turned pink. Rhett felt a stirring within him at Link’s words.  _ And I woulda. _

  


“Dunno what came over me.” he said shakily, laughing a bit. “Now everything is...confusing,” it was almost a question.

  


Rhett pondered for a little bit, his heart a little tight at Link’s over eagerness to defend his actions. Why couldn't it have just been a kiss?

  


“Things were confusing a long while ago, Link. A kiss could hardly change that,” Rhett mused. Link silently agreed.

  


They decided not to talk about the feelings it evoked in them, apparently. Not about the way Rhett’s heart lunged in his throat at the sensation of his best friend's lips parting for his own, nor the way it seemed to shatter as Link shoved him firmly away.

  


“You mad?” Link asked quietly, nudging him with his knee. Rhett nodded without really having to think about it.

  


“Yeah.”

  


They finally looked at each other after staring over the field for a little while, the complications before them not feeling any more solved. 

  


“I can make it up to you,” Link whispered. “If you want.”

  


Rhett smiled at that.

  


~  


  


Lunch was still in swing by the time Rhett had shoved Link into a janitor's closet, both of them fizzling with anticipation, the last time they’d been with each other feeling distant since the night of their fight. And all Rhett could think of was how damn badly he wanted to kiss Link, how badly he wanted to shove his tongue down his throat. Man. He really wished Link hadn’t kissed him.

  


Link shoved him firmly against the door of the closet, palming him carefully through his jeans, staring up at the tortured look of pleasure on Rhett’s face. Rhett sighed quietly, pressing into the touch, with Link nuzzling his neck.  _ Well, this is new. _

  


“I’m so sorry, Rhett,” Link whispered, unbuttoning the fly of Rhett’s jeans and pulling down the zipper. “I’ll make it up to you, baby, I’m sorry.” 

  


Rhett squeezed his eyes shut as Link dropped to his knees, pulling his pants down quickly. The term of endearment almost flew over his head, but he’d caught it.

  


“I’ll let you come in my mouth, Rhett,” he whispered, hot breath ghosting over his brief-encased half hard cock, every word Link uttered quickly making him harder and harder. He squeezed him gently, tracing firm lines over his dick and cupping his balls through his briefs before yanking them down, too. 

  


Link licked a clean stripe over his hand before grasping Rhett’s dick, squeezing gently as he brought him to full hardness. Rhett sighed sweetly, his mind and vision blurring at the edges, the only thing in his world being Link at his feet. 

  


“You wanna come in my mouth?” Link asked, stroking now. Rhett let out a strangled groan as he nodded repeatedly. 

  


“Fuck yeah,” he squeaked, seeking purchase on Link’s shoulder as he brought him off. Link hummed approvingly before releasing him, looking up at Rhett before pinning his hips against the door. Rhett inhaled shakily as Link begun to lick teasingly at the slit of his tip, trying to remember to remain quiet for where they were. 

  


He giggled as Link closed his mouth around the tip of his dick, giddy with arousal and pleasure, his laughs turning to moans that were broken off and quiet as he took more of him in. Link moved a hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach, bobbing his head in a familiar rhythm he was used to, with Rhett. 

  


Link’s other hand fell from Rhett’s hips and Rhett glanced down as he watched Link carefully touch himself, his eyes closed in bliss. Rhett groaned at the sight as Link pulled himself out of his jeans and began stroking himself. Without the pressure of being held down, Rhett began to thrust shallowly into Link’s mouth, turned on beyond belief. Link pulled off quickly and Rhett stilled, worried he had done something wrong.

  


“Link - I’m-” 

  


“S’fine,” Link said quickly, still absently touching himself. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna take care of this, and I want you to fuck my mouth, okay?” 

  


Rhett’s dick twitched at his words, but his face must’ve displayed something less than interested at Link’s sad expression. Which wasn’t the case.  _ Obviously. _

  


“Just, fuck, fuck my mouth, baby, please?” Link begged, a little breathlessly, tugging his jeans further down his legs as he touched himself some more. Rhett nodded shakily, lost for words as Link closed his mouth around him again. 

  


Link hummed happily, the vibrations shooting pleasure down Rhett’s spine as he slowly began to thrust into his mouth again. A part of him worried that he’d hurt Link, but when there was no hesitation as he was taken in further than he'd ever been before, Link's throat opening up to him nicely, he gained confidence.

  


“Shit, Link,” Rhett gasped, his thrusts fastening into Link’s willing mouth. Rhett caught a glimpse of Link’s hand quickening on himself and he felt dizzy very quickly, Link’s mouth tightening around his dick as he stroked himself faster. Rhett began to thrust without abandon, unbelieving that Link could take all of it, whining highly in pleasure.

  


“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Rhett exclaimed, a familiar warmth twisting in his gut as Link put a hand on his ass to pull him in deeper, pulling and pushing Rhett in and out of his mouth, his own hips raising from the ground to thrust harder into his hand. 

  


Rhett came with an audible cry as Link dragged his tongue on the underside of his cock, quickly pulling him in deeper to swallow his seed, his own thrusts becoming short and stuttered before spilling over his own hand, still sucking Rhett for all he had. Rhett caught the beautiful look of pleasure on Link’s face, his eyebrows knitted wonderfully with Rhett’s dick still in his mouth, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. 

  


When he released Rhett, he crouched down on the ground with Link who was still idly touching himself, before leaning down to suck the taste of him into his own mouth, granting him with a shrill sound of pleasure. He pulled off with a wet pop, which made Link laugh wonderfully, and Rhett decided he would be the one to do something stupid, now.

  


He leaned in and caught Link’s face in his hands before attaching their lips, tasting himself as Link’s lips fell open for him. A sense of euphoria flooded his senses when he felt his reciprocation, biting gently down on Link’s lower lip. Rhett pulled away before Link could.

  


“Don't run from me,” Rhett said so quietly, Link wasn't even sure he'd heard it. The look of terror on Link’s face softened as Rhett stroked a thumb over his cheek, his breath still coming in short.

  


“We’ll be okay,” Rhett promised, unsure of his own words. Link nodded quickly, leaning in to kiss Rhett deeper this time. Rhett felt his heart soar at the clacking of their teeth, messily trying to savour the feeling of Link so close. 

  


The school bell shook them apart and they stood wordlessly, cleaning themselves up in haste. After some quiet reassurances that the other didn't look completely fucked, Rhett captured Link’s face one last time to kiss him again.

  


Link spoke first when they broke away.

  


“We’ll be okay?” he asked, the fear in his voice making Rhett’s heart twang in pain.

  


“We’ll be okay,” Rhett repeated. “I..” the words got lost in his throat as he looked down at Link, sweeping his hair from his eyes.

  


Link smiled a little nervously.

  


“Okay.” 

  


Something told him that Link knew better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaaaaaat? An update that ISN'T A YEAR LATE???? (I'm so proud of myself come on.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on Running, your comments mean the WORLD to me and would you look at that, a new update within 2 days?!?! Wow.


End file.
